


the cat's out of the bag

by hawknights



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawknights/pseuds/hawknights
Summary: A cat is ruining Connor Murphy’s life. It’s all Evan Hansen’s fault.





	the cat's out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> i'd just like to take this moment to formally apologize for the title

Connor shows up at Evan’s house unannounced, letting himself in with the spare key Heidi keeps stashed underneath the planter near the door. It’s not really an unusual occurrence, sometimes Connor just needs to get away from home for a while.

 

He toes off his boots in the front entryway and wanders into the living room, dumping his bag on the couch. He hears noise coming from another room and follows the sound until he finds himself in the kitchen. Evan is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the tiled floor, shoulders hunched and murmuring softly. Connor clears his throat, and Evan turns around. A soft smile creeps onto his face, and Connor deftly ignores the excited little flip his stomach does at the sight.

 

“Hey, I heard the front door.,” Evan says brow furrowing a little. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Larry had the day off and decided it was open fucking season on me. I couldn’t listen to him complain about my grades anymore." Connor sighs, leaning against the fridge and sliding down until he’s on the floor, too. “I’m fucking _trying_ , you know?”

 

“You’re doing your best,” Evan agrees, pivoting until they’re face to face. That’s when Connor notices the white ball of fur that Evan’s cradling in his arms. It begins to wriggle, and Evan sets it down on the floor between them.

 

“When the _fuck_ did you get a cat?” Connor questions, watching as the thing headbutts Evan’s knee. It has long white fur and big green eyes that it bats at Evan expectantly.

 

Evan looks sheepish. “I found her in the backyard?” His voice lilts up at the end, like it’s a question. He looks down at the cat, who meows at him until he reaches over to pet her. “She came right to me when I called her. She seemed so _hungry_ , Connor. I-I think she must be lost. She has a collar on, but when I fed her it was like- like she hasn’t eaten in forever.”

 

Connor stares at him blankly.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Evan continues, “We can’t keep her here, the landlord will make us pay more on our rent if we have a pet and we really can’t afford that right now. It’s not like I can just let her go back outside, now. Wh-what if she gets hurt? What if she can’t find any food? I can’t let anything-”

 

“She can stay with me,” Connor says, before his brain can catch up with his mouth. He opens his mouth and starts to backtrack, but Evan’s eyes light up in a way that makes Connor’s words die in his throat.

 

He is _so_ fucked.

 

-

 

See, the thing is, Connor Murphy is _really_ fucking allergic to cats.

 

-

 

Connor helps Evan put up signs around the neighborhood about a found cat, a picture of her that Evan had taken printed at the top. They take her to the Murphy house the same day, and Connor’s parents are surprisingly okay with their house guest.

 

Evan and Connor bring her up to Connor’s room and set up the essentials; a litter box, food and water bowls, a little cat bed shaped like a shark that they’d picked up from the pet store while they were buying food.

 

Connor wants to call the cat Dog but Evan wrinkles his nose and insists they call her Willow. Connor rolls his eyes, but doesn’t push the subject.

 

-

 

“You’re allergic to cats.” Larry says, after Evan goes home for the night. As if Connor doesn’t already fucking know that.

 

“You hate cats.” Cynthia says, and shockingly, Connor knows that too.

 

“Damn, tell Evan to give me some tips. You are so _whipped_.” Zoe says, and Connor casually informs her that he knows where she sleeps. She doesn’t seem deterred in the slightest.

 

-

 

Connor can’t stop sneezing.

 

He starts taking an antihistamine every morning, but it doesn’t end up helping all that much. He even has to break out the inhaler he hasn’t needed since the fifth grade.

 

So, Connor hates the cat, and he’s pretty sure the cat hates him right back. She won’t stop pissing on his clothes, and she rips little holes in his sheets with her claws during the day for him to find when he gets home.

 

More often than not, she decides to sing the song of her people right in Connor’s ear around 3am. It’s her favorite time to eat, in the middle of the fucking night, and she likes eating better when someone is there to pet her while she does it. Connor grumbles but runs his hand across her soft fur nonetheless, holding in a sneeze with a scowl.

 

He supposes it’s all worth it when Evan comes over every day after school, grinning excitedly as they walk to Connor’s house together. His smile makes Connor’s heart skip and stutter in his chest. It’s really inconvenient.

 

Evan smiles fondly at Willow the second they get in the door. Connor is always happy to watch as Evan’s eyes get all crinkly while Willow bats at an old shoestring or curls up in his lap while they do homework.

 

Willow basks in all the attention Evan gives her, always purring loudly he showers her in praise. Connor is the one who feeds the damn thing and she still likes Evan better.

 

Not that Connor blames her, but, _still._

 

-

 

Connor and Evan get together on a Tuesday afternoon.

 

They’re both on Connor’s bed, Evan doing homework and Connor halfway through a book Zoe had recommended to him.

 

“Ireallyreallylikeyouohgodpleasedon’thateme,” Evan says, out of nowhere. Connor drops his book onto the floor.

 

“ _What_?” Connor asks, incredulous.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t feel the same and I don’t want to mess all of this up but-” Connor can’t take it any longer, pulling Evan into his arms. “I really like you.” Evan says, muffled into Connor’s shirt.

 

“Me too, obviously.”

 

-

 

They’re pressed arm to arm on Connor’s bed, watching a movie on Evan’s laptop. It’s all so new, this thing they have, and neither of them really know what to make of it.

 

Tentatively, Evan reaches over and tangles their fingers together. Connor looks over at him. Evan is blushing furiously, but his eyes drop to Connor’s lips for a split second. They’re both leaning in, it feels like slow motion, and then Willow is crawling onto Evan’s laptop keyboard and mewling at them loudly.

 

The moment shatters, and Evan melts as Willow blinks her ridiculous little cat eyes at him and rubs her face against their joined hands until Evan lets go to stroke her lame little head.

 

Connor really fucking hates the cat.

 

-

 

They get the email from Willow’s owner the next day, and he comes to pick her up the day after that.

 

The man is so grateful, thanking Evan and Connor over and over for taking care of his cat. Apparently she’d somehow slipped out of the house and he’d been desperately looking for her ever since.

 

Evan cries after the guy leaves, swiping at his eyes when he thinks Connor isn’t looking.

 

Connor is always looking. He bundles Evan into a hug and doesn’t let him go for a long time, rubbing little circles on Evan’s back until he calms down.

 

-

 

**From: evan**

 

are you allergic to dogs?

 

**To: evan**

 

no why do u ask

 

**From: evan**

 

Just asking

 

**To: evan**

 

evan. why.

 

**evan is typing...**

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! thank you for reading, that was nice of you. i hope you enjoyed!! also [this](http://www.golfian.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Cute-White-Persian-Cat-Picture.jpg) is the cat i had in mind in case u were curious


End file.
